Raiden
Raiden is a former antagonist and major character of the Sakigake!! Otokojuku series. He is a member of the Three Fists. He is a classical Chinese martial artist, and has a wide breadth of martial arts knowledge that greatly benefits his classmates. Appearance Raiden is depicted as mostly bald, with a patch of hair on either side of his head that tapers off into three points, a Fu Manchu mustache, and the words "Peaceful Death" tattooed onto his forehead. While he often wears an Otokojuku uniform, he generally wears a white kung-fu uniform in combat. Personality Powers and Abilities Techniques In addition to his encyclopedic knowledge of martial arts, Raiden is a master of the Peaceful Death Style (大往生流, Daioujou-ryu), which allows him full mastery over his muscles through special breathing methods. This allows him to use the following techniques: Phoenix Crane Fist (鳳鶴拳, Houkakuken): Raiden's mainstay attack, involving hit-and-run techniques with a blade built in to the toe of his shoes. Raiden can use this technique adeptly even on unsure footing. Rotating Crane Talon Fist (鶴足回拳, Kakusoku Kaiken): Raiden delivers a spinning kick with the blade in his toe, pivoting on his other leg. *'Flying Rotating Crane Talon' (飛翔鶴足回拳, Hisho Kakusoku Kaiken): The same technique performed in midair. Silhouette of Death (影亡死, Kageboushi): Raiden can hide himself in his opponent's shadow, using ventriloquism to make his opponent look elsewhere. This is a very difficult technique that requires complete synchronization with his opponent's motions, which is only possible with high-level physical skills and the ability to predict the opponent's moves. Raging Tattoos (怒粧墨, Doshoboku): Raiden is revealed to have these tattoos, similarly to Gekkou. His tattoos are made of a special ink which only appears when he feels intense anger. These tattoos also increase the density of his skin cells to make his skin as hard as iron, serving a defensive, as well as intimidating, purpose. Ring Reed Lotus (輪笙蓮華, Rinsho Renge): Raiden's psychological tactic. At first it seems like a simple technique in which Raiden spins bladed discs on poles and launches them one by one at the opponent. The discs are not particularly fast and are predictable and easy to block. However, after the opponent becomes habituated to the attacks, Raiden launches a slightly smaller disc, which throws off the opponent's sense of distance and causes them to err in their timing. Bending Mustache Needles (髭勾針, Shikoshin): Raiden's training allows him to move his mustache at will, and by hiding needles dipped in aconite poison in his mustache, he is able to paralyze his opponent when his other limbs are restrained. Basin Flag Twin Body (槃旒双體, Hanryu Sotai): A body double of Raiden, controlled by the three monkeys that Raiden spares in his battle with Yuan-bao. The body double moves even more light-footed than Raiden himself, and acts more mischievously. In addition, being a false body controlled by monkeys, it is able to reattach any severed portions. Swelling Mound Muscle Bullet (脹隴筋弾, Choryo Kindan): The greatest secret technique of the Peaceful Death Style. When Raiden is harmed by a projectile weapon embedded into his muscles, he is able to swiftly expand his muscles to launch them back at his opponent. Human Pillar Thunderhead Lotus (人柱怒頭槌蓮華, Jinchu Ikazuchi Renge): A team attack used with Gekkou, when both are connected by chains. Raiden throws Gekkou into the air, then brings him down using the chain so that Gekkou delivers a powerful headbutt to their opponents. Chained Moon Blade (月鎖刃, Gessajin): A double-bladed kusarigama which Raiden can use as a pendulum to augment his attacks. History Major Battles * Raiden vs. Date Omito * Raiden & Gekkou vs. Red Viper & Flesh Viper * Raiden vs. J * Raiden & J vs. Henshouki & Manjimaru * Raiden vs. Yuan-bao * Raiden vs. Liang Xing * Raiden vs. Shai Khan Appearances in Other Media Trivia * Raiden is named after the World War II-era fighter plane Mitsubishi J2M Raiden. In addition, Raiden is the Japanese word for "thunderbolt". Site Navigation Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Otokojuku Category:Antagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Otokojuku 1st Year Students Category:Kanto Great Student Alliance